


The Lady with the Pink Umbrella

by foureyedo_o



Category: Lucky Seven (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedo_o/pseuds/foureyedo_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuntaro sure can mess up sometimes. Who would not? But when some stranger saves the day with a pink umbrella... and comments about his "incompetence", he sure will feel insulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady with the Pink Umbrella

The Lady with the Pink Umbrella

Chapter One

“Uncle Shuntaro,” said Shota, pulling at his companion’s coat. The aforementioned turned to his nephew and raised his eyebrows. “I’ll go buy ice cream over there.” Shota pointed to the cart and at the nod of Shuntaro’s head, the boy jumped off the bench and sprinted away.

“Come back quickly!” Shuntaro called after his nephew and smiled to himself as he watched him from his seat. Sighing, he leant on the backrest and stared up the clear, blue sky. There were no clouds today, he noted, and so were any new case for the seven of them at Lucky Detective Agency to work on. He sighed again. It had been a little over a year since he decided to take this path and he had the time of his life with his six colleagues since.

His younger brother, Koujiro, had been recently promoted and was as busy as ever. Shota sometimes got to hang out with his uncle during weekends, if not with the boy’s mother. And since he wasn’t doing anything yet, Shuntaro decided to take him to the district park.

Shuntaro was about to close his eyes when he heard a scream pierce through the quiet of the park. Readily standing up, he spotted a man clad in black sprinting away from the woman who must have screamed, a black purse in his hands. The detective quickly went after him, dodging children and benches expertly, all the time excusing himself. The culprit seemed to have sensed his pursuit and made a sharp turn for escape through the park hedges, but Shuntaro remained unfazed. He reduced the distance between them to almost three yards and, stepping on the bench flanking the hedge, managed to kick the culprit right onto the head just as he was about to hurdle away.

Pleased with himself, Shuntaro bent down to retrieve the purse and made his way toward the victim whose tears still glistened on her face.

“Here,” he said, handing the purse. Instead of bowing low, the woman launched, engulfing him in a tight hug. Quickly regaining from his shock, Shuntaro gave her a pat in the head, clearly elated for the affection. “You’re welcome.”

The woman let go of him moments later and properly said her thanks, smiling. Shuntaro smiled and fished out a pack of tissue paper from his pocket, the agency’s promotional flyer on it. “At your service.” He gave her a final wink and strutted away, positive that the woman was left breathless.

His smirk vanished in an instant when another very familiar voice reached his ears. “Not again,” he muttered, dashing yet again to the direction of the continuous, “UNCLE SHUNTARO!”

Just then someone else knocked the other culprit out with a pink umbrella. Shuntaro was rooted to his spot, yards away. Shota was dropped on the grass and the child quickly crawled out of the culprit’s arms, stopping feet away to watch the scene in front of him, silenced. The person armed with the umbrella lightly kicked the knocked-out man on the shin to check and made _her_ way to Shuntaro’s scared nephew.

“Hello, you all right, kiddo?” she casually asked, as though nothing happened. Shuntaro took her sight in, a smile plastered on her face. When Shota seemed unable to make any conversation, she decided to shake him gently. “Kiddo, mind telling me your name? Are you with someone?” she pressed, still with her soft voice.

Shuntaro snapped out of his reverie and jogged his way to the two. A lot of onlookers had already gathered around the scene, he noticed. “Uh, miss, he’s with me,” he said, placing his hands on his knees to look down at her.

The girl looked at him, took Shota’s hand, and stood up, settling the boy on his feet. She eyed Shuntaro curiously and then snorted. The detective’s eyebrows furrowed at this. “Yes?”

“You were that man who was flirting just a while ago with that woman whose purse got snatched away,” she said flatly, taking a look at Shota who just watched the two of them, his hand still tucked in hers. “Next time, mister, whoever you may be, don’t go around losing a young boy for a hug and a kiss from a stranger. Goodness knows what could happen. That would be such a pity.”

Shuntaro was about to retort when she crouched down to face his nephew, saying, “Hey, kiddo, next time you go buying ice cream, make sure whoever’s with you doesn’t take their eyes off you, okay?”

Shota nodded hesitantly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Right, I better get going.” The girl patted Shota’s head gently and gave Shuntaro a scorching glare before walking away.

Shuntaro just had to watch her retreating figure. She was weird.

His day was just far more eventful than he previously thought.

+++

The door chime rang, signaling the arrival of someone. Shuntaro immediately stood from the couch and greeted, “Welcome to Lucky — EH?”

“EH?”

The woman stared just as wide-eyed to him as he did. He had to blink several times. It was that girl from two days ago.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Nitta managed to say, so that the visitor turned to him, breaking contact with the frozen Shuntaro.

“I came to see Fujisaki Touko-san.”

“Why would you want to see her?” Shuntaro fired away not-so-gently.

“Oi, Shuntaro! Is that the proper way to greet a client?” Asuka spat from her chair. “Forgive him, please?”

“Shut up, Asuka!”

The woman tilted an eyebrow at him, clearly weirded out. “Is she here?” she said to Nitta who smiled warmly at her. “If not, I would gladly come back till then.”

“No need, no need,” said Tsukushi, Shuntaro glaring at him semi-consciously. He was not one to glare that much around his colleagues now. There was just something about the girl that he did not like. Partly because she called him a flirt. And an idiot. “You can stay for a while. She’s bound to come back soon,” the most senior of them continued, unfazed by the youngest.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Junpei nodded from his seat, not taking his eyes off the computer.

“Coffee?”

The girl almost shrieked when Mei suddenly appeared behind her, a steaming mug of coffee in hand. Shuntaro bit the inside of his cheek before sitting himself at his usual spot on the couch. He could not believe this.

Their guest was made to sit on the couch across from his, content with the coffee in her hands.

“So, why is it that you have come here?” asked Nitta.

“Sayuri-chan, what a lovely surprise.”

All of them turned to the President who just came back. Sayuri stood up to bow at her, smiling. “At your service.”

Shuntaro quickly barked, “Uh, President, this girl came—“

Touko held up a hand. “Sayuri-chan is going to work here from now on.”

“EH?”

Sayuri bowed at all of them. “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Shuntaro had to blink at that again.


End file.
